Aion Type-α
'Aion Type-α '(アイオーンTYPE‐α, aioon taipu arufa) is the singular final prototype of the Gordias-class tactical archaism. It was developed by Ouroboros' Thirteen Factories under supervision of the Sixth Anguis, Dr. F. Novartis. It was bought by Dieter Crois. Development The Aion series was developed by Doctor Novartis as successors to Pater-Mater. Joerg Rosenberg objected to their creation much as he had to the development of Pater Mater after Novartis took control of the project from him. Capabilities The Type-α is designated as an all-purpose unit with excellent offensive and defensive capabilities. It is equipped with a primary power source known as an Ether Reactor which gives it virtually unlimited operational time, as well as an advanced orbal computer called Mars Ultima. It also has a special system enabling it to accept power from an external source, specifically Azure Demiourgos. Defensively, the machine is equipped with a nanoprism-dispersal system called the Patriot Field which was observed to block a shot from Garrelia Fortress' railway cannons. Offensively, the arms of the machine can separate and operate as offensive drones and also each contain a scattering beam weapon called the Proton Cannon. The backpack of the unit contains a pair of grenade launchers designed to disable targets. The centerpiece of this Aion's offense is a pair of 'Gravity Blast' graviton compression cannons mounted in the shoulders. The Aion adopts a shooting configuration in order to use these weapons, much like Pater-Mater which it was based on. History The Type-α along with its brother units were deployed in Crossbell on October 24, S.1204 pursuant to a deal between Dieter Crois and Ouroboros. .]] The Type-α was dispatched to protect the city from the firing of the railway cannons, which it did by blocking one shot and using power it received from Azure Demiourgos to erase the second shot from existence. It proceeded to use that same power to teleport to Garrelia Fortress and remove the entire installation surrounding the railway cannons from existence. The men and women of the Imperial Army stationed at the base disappeared with it but reappeared about two months later, unharmed. The Type-α remained on station above Orchis Tower where it was operated by Dieter Crois when the Special Support Section came to arrest him, making use of a special system built into the tower that allowed him to control the machine as an extension of his body. The Aion was temporarily disabled and Dieter ejected from it following the battle, at which point Doctor Novartis appeared to reclaim the machine on behalf of Ouroboros. Consequently it was the only Aion of the three to survive. Gallery Aion Type-α (Ao).png Aion Type-α - Defense 1 (Ao).png Aion Type-α - Defense 2 (Ao).png Aion Type-α - Attack 1 (Ao).png Aion Alpha (Sen III).png|Alpha's design in Aion Alpha - Concept Art 1 (Sen III).png|Concept art Aion Alpha - Concept Art 2 (Sen III).png|Concept art Aion Alpha - Concept Art 3 (Sen III).png|Concept art Aion Alpha - Concept Art 4 (Sen III).png|Concept art Aion Alpha - Concept Art 5 (Sen III).png|Concept art Category:Humanoid Weapons Category:Ouroboros